Prior art jack stands typically include a base, a support bar, and a stopper. In use, the support bar is inserted and moved in the base internally. Once manually adjusted to the desired work position, the support bar is locked with the stopper. An example prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,658. There, column 10 provides the base, post 14 provides the support bar, and pin 54 is the stopper. However, such conventional jack stands cannot be rapidly, automatically raised to the working position while under no load.
Embodiments of the current invention advance the jack stand art.